Xiaolin Showdown: The New Students
by MegaXiaolinBell
Summary: When Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Jack goe on vacation Jacks brother takes over and new monks arrive but, the new monk Mike. Isn't very friendly...and thos evil taking over in a new form.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Xiaolin Showdown: The New Students

Chapter 1- The New Beginning

Master Fung was sitting at his desk when he heard something outside. He got up from his desk and went outside the temple, Dojo slithering behind. As they got outside they saw seven teens standing there. Master Fung said "Welcome new students to the xiaolin temple". The first teen stepped up and said "Thank You". "What are your names?" Master Fung asked. The first teen said, "My name is Chris". Master Fung replied "Welcome Chris". Then Master Fung nodded to the next teen. The second teen stepped up and said, "My name is Eric". "Welcome Eric". The next teen said, "I'm Jamie". Master Fung nodded then nodded to the next person. The teen spoke " My name is Ethan". The next teen spoke "My name is Mike". The next teen stepped up "My name is Mario". The last teen spoke "My name is Brain". Master Fung motioned for them to come into the temple with Dojo inspecting them behind. The teens followed Master Fung.

"Where are we" asked Chris. "We are in China" Master Fung answered. Chris replied "That explains these Chinese symbols". He points to the wall. Master Fung then spoke "That is the prophecy of the new dragons". "The new whats?" Eric asked. Master Fung replied "The xiaolin dragons". He stars at them. "You are the next xiaolin dragons!" "Sweet" said Jamie. Master Fung said "now follow me to the temple garden". He started walking toward a door. The teens followed.

Once they got outside Master Fung said, "please sit". He pointed to some rugs. The teens all sat down. Master Fung pulled out some robes and some sashes. Master Fung announced "This is where you will find your xiaolin element!" The teens all cheered. Master Fung handed Chris a robe and a sash. Chris accepted them. "You are the xiaolin dragon of fire" Master Fung announced. He grabbed another robe and sash and handed it to Eric. Eric accepted. "You are the xiaolin dragon of the wind". He grabbed another robe and sash and handed it to Jamie. Jamie accepted. "You Jamie, are the xiaolin dragon of water". He pulled out another robe and sash and gave it to Ethan. Ethan accepted. "Ethan, you are the xiaolin dragon of earth " he announced. Master Fung pulled out another sash and robe, he gave it to Mike, and Mike denied it. He stared a Master Fung evilly. He yelled "I never wanted to come here anyway, my mom make me!" Everyone stared at him. Master Fung nodded. "If you are not ready then I will wait until you are" said Master Fung. Master Fung handed Marco a robe, sash combo and he accepted. "Marco, you are the xiaolin dragon of light" said Master Fung. Master Fung walked over to Brain and said, "you are the xiaolin dragon of steel". He gave him a robe/sash combo. Master Fung announced "you are not the only xiaolin dragons there are more coming later, Everyone go check out your rooms and change into your robes." They all followed Dojo that will lead them to their rooms. They then slept.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Shen Gong Wu

Chapter 2-The First Shen Gong Wu

Mike was the first one to wake up the next morning. Something was troubling him. He looked all pale and scared like he saw a ghost. Jamie walked into his room and asked "what's the matter?" Mike exclaimed "It's none of your business, leave me alone!" Jamie was not surprised " your jerk, I try to care honest". Mike pointed to the door. "Just leave" Mike said. Before Jamie could walk out of the room Dojo slitthered in. "9-11 wu alert"! the dragon exclaimed. "All right our first shen gong wu hunt" Brain said as he walked in. Mike didn't look excited. "I'll just stay here" he said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What?" Dojo asked. "Yes, I'm staying right her……I need to think". Dojo replied "Okay, whatever trips your triger". Dojo slitthered out of the room to get the others. When Dojo got the others he turned into the large dragon and said "hop on kiddies". They all hopped on.

"What is the new shen gong wu" asked Eric. Dojo pulled out the scroll and opened it. "It's called the Colorless Cross, with this shen gong wu you can shot an aura beam at your opponent" he said. "Sounds sweet" exclaimed Chris. "Yep sure does" agreed Jamie. 

"Look there it is" exclaimed Ethan. Dojo swoped toward the object and the dragons hopped off. Then a strange boy, similair to Jack Spicer appeared with Wuya. Dojo turned into his small form and asked "Who is this guy". The guy that looked like Jack Spicer said "My name is Jerraid, Jacks brother". Dojo gasped and asked "Why is Jack not here instead of you?" Jerraid answered "Jack was tired of being an evil boy genius and handed me his Detecto Bot and leavt on a vacation to, Canada". Wuya exclaimed "Your just like Jack glopping instead of getting the shen gong wu!" Jerraid replied "Oh Ya forgot about that". Once Brain heard this he jumped toward the Colorless Cross and grabbed it the same time as Jerraid did. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" said Jerraid. Brain looked confused. "What's a Xiaolin Showdown" he asked. Dojo quickly answered "It's a game that you have to win in order to get the shen gong wu". Brain then brightined up. Brain then said "Okay then " he paused "Jerraid right?" Jerraid answered "that's my name don't wear it out". Brain said "I accept your challenge, whatever it is". Jerraid replied "the game is Tag, no shen gong wu just playing". "Okay?" he responded. They both exclaimed "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown, Gon Yi Tan Pi!"

The Mountain top they were on moved straight up and bursted little pointy boulders out of the mountain. Brain asked "what do we do now?" Dojo answered "you say Gon Yi Tan Pi". Brain replied "Okay then, GON YI TAN PI!" "GON YI TAN PI" Jerraid Exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Showdown

Chapter 3- The Showdown

Jerraid leaped and headed toward a boulder, then he pushed a button. After the pressing of the button Ninja Bots popped out from the ground and ran toward Brain. Brain was in shock he quickly dodged and ran for Jerraid. Jerraid leaped into the air activating his Heli Pot flew toward Brain and tried to tag him. Brain rolled but, only to find himself against the Ninja Bots. One Ninja through a Star at him, Brain jumped dodging it and as soon as Brain leaped Jerraid saw the prefect time to attack. He flew over there and tried to tag Brain again. Brain landed on a rock and when he saw Jerraid coming he rolled off the boulder almost rolling off the side and losing in order not for him to fall off he grabbed the edge of the arena. Jerraid quickly landed and ran over to him. Right Before Jerraid tagged Brain Jerraid said, "I told you I'm not like Jack". And stepped on the ground right in front of his fingers. Dojo quickly shouted from the side lines "Brain use your element!" Brain put one hand up in front of Jerraid and exclaimed "Steele"! He flipped in the air so rapidly Jerraid couldn't see him. Brain ran toward Jerraid trying to push him off. "Behind you!" Wuya exclaimed but it was too late Brain pushed him and Jerraid fell into the darkness screaming "Curse you" repeatedly.

Everything turned back to normal and in a flash of light Brain was right beside his fellow warriors, wu in hand. "Yes, our first shen gong wu!" Brain exclaimed. Jamie answered "Yep, that's some cool wu". Ethan shrugged and Eric looked at him and laughed. Eric said "You're the xiaolin dragon of earth, standing your ground". He began to laugh then, he noticed that no one else was laughing so he stopped. Dojo turned into the huge dragon and said, "hop on". Before everyone got one Jerraid grabbed his Ninja Bots and said to Wuya "I had the shen gong wu, honest, darn those elements"! Wuya exclaimed "You lost the shen gong wu not me because, I don't have hands" She frowned. Jerraid turned on his Heli Bot and Wuya followed behind muttering to herself. Everyone laughed "Those two are such babies" Eric said. Ethan said "Ya their not like a rock , like I am". Everyone hopped on Dojos back and flew off to the xiaolin temple.

When everyone got there. Dojo turned into his little dragon form and the monks ran to Mikes room to tell him the good news. "I bet he's goin' freak!" exclaimed Chris. They arrived at the room and opened the door. Ethan pointed and replied to Eric "I don't think he'll freak IF he's not here!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Search for Mike and Crown

Chapter 4- The Search for Mike and the Crown

Chris was the first to speak. "Where do you think he went?" asked Chris. "I don't know" answered Ethan. Eric replied "He never really talked much". "Your right" replied Jamie.

"Lets split up, and maybe we'll find him" said Brian. Chris replied "good idea, split up". Everyone split up. Eric went to the garden, Ethan went to the meditation hall, Chris went to check the shen gong wu hall and Brian went with him. Jamie went to the backyard and Marco followed.

Chris looked in the shen gong wu hall with Brian and saw nothing, Eric went to the garden and found nothing, except good smelling flowers, Jamie and Marco checked the backyard and no one was there and Ethan was checking the meditation hall and found nothing so they all went back to the rooms.

Dojo came in and said "Guess what dragons, another shen gong wu just went active". Marco asked "What is it called and what does it do"? Pulling out the scroll Dojo answered "It's called the Crown of Taiju, with this shen gong wu you can grant unlimited amount of wishes". Jamie replied "I'd wish to kiss Kimiko". Dojo answered "Kimiko, where have I heard this name before" (during the appearance of the new warriors the other xiaolin dragons went to another master to harness their skills. That's why they are there). "Hop on kiddies" Dojo said as he turned into his larger form. Everyone hoped on.

When they got to the Castle where it was they were surprised not to see Jack, Jerraid or Wuya. Dojo flew into the Castle and Marco hoped off and grabbed the Crown that was on a royal throne. Marco was dissapointed that he never got to showdown with anyone. Marco hoped back on Dojo and Dojo flew off.

"I'm trying the Crown of Taiju first" said Chris. Jamie looked angerly at Chris and shouted "No, I wanna kiss Kimiko!" Chris looked scared and he said "okay you can use it first". Brian replied "I'm going to wish for a talking donkey". Everyone looked at him strangely and Dojo landed and everyone jumped off and Dojo turned into his smaller form.

Jamie said "I'm trying the Crown first" grabbing the Crown of Taiju out of Marcos' hands. Then everyone noticed that Ethan was looking a little down. "What's the matter bro?" asked Eric. Ethan ignored him. Chris asked "well what's the matter?" Ethan replied "Did you forget one of us are out there and I think we should look for him". "I agree" agreed Marco shaking his hand. Jamie replied "I agree but, I wanna try the Crown of Taiju first". Ethan replied angerly "then try the Crown!" Jamie smiled "okay, I will".

Jamie shouted "Crown of Taiju, I wish to kiss Kimiko Tohomiko". Kimiko Tohomiko appeared and Jamie and Kim kissed. They all starred and waited for the kiss to end. Finally it ended and Brian yelled "I wanna try!" Grabbing it out of Jamies hands. Brian shouted "Crown of Taiju, I wish to have a talking donkey!" Everyone stared again as a donkey appeared out of a flash of light and started to talk to Brian. The Donkey said "I'm Brians little talking donkey". The Donkey and Brian smiled.

Ethan asked "Is everyone done now?" Before anyone could answer he said "Okay, then let's look for Mike". Dojo turned into his larger form and everyone agreed to look for Mike.


	5. Chapter 5: Mike Found!

Chapter 5- Mike Found!

While they were looking for Mike, Dojo sensed a couple new wu. Dojo opened the scroll "It's called the Mummy Scroll, once activated it can bring the dead to live, like mummys" he smiles. Ethan angerly looked at him. Ethan said "who cares about shen gong wu!" Dojo answered "I do". Jamie looked at Ethan "why don't we look for the shen gong wu, and find Mike too". Dojo said "Well, the Mummy Scroll is in a place where Mike would be a lonely, dark cave. Ethan looked at Dojo and smiled "then let's look for him there".

When they got to the cave Mike was standing outside of it."Hey look theres Mike" Eric noticed. Mike ran inside the cave. Everyone yelled "After him!"

They all went into the cave with Dojo going to his other form. Chris said "Guys, split up!" Everyone went different directions and started to walk into the darkness.

Eric went in his direction and dripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Once everyone heard the thump they go to the spot they heard it. When they got there they saw Eric on the ground and Jamie helped him up.

When Eric got up there was a flash of light and Mike and Jerraid were standing there with Wuya floating in the air. Mike was holding the Mummy Scroll. "Hey Mike, were have you been man?" asked Ethan excitly. Mike and Jerraid were standing on a tall rock formation. Mike glared at them and said "I have been with Jerraid!", in an evil voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Mikes Betrayal

Chapter 6- Mikes Betrayal

Everyone gasped in horror. Chris asked "why Mike, why?" Mike answered "because evil is power!" Jerraid patted him on the back and handed him an object and said "use this against them". Mike shook his head and took the object and yelled "Zing Zom Bone!" A yellow ooze came out of the object and surrounded Chris and Chris started to look like a zombie like figure. "What is that thing?" asked Eric. Dojo gasped it's the Zing Zom Bone, a shen gong wu to can render anyone into a zombie like state. "A what?" asked Jamie. Dojo answered "a zombie!"

Just then Mike yelled "Chris attack!" Chris put his arms in front of him with his wrists pointed downward and he ran at Ethan. Ethan quickly jumped to the side and did a front flip above Chris. Chris then chose another target, it was Jamie. Chris charged at Jamie, Jamie was hit and he quickly got up before Chris could attack. Jamie stood his ground and yelled "Water!" A blue aura glowed around Jamie and he flipped very high in the air landed on Chris with a stomp on the back. Dojo thought to himself "Jerraid couldn't of found the wu would he?" Chris snapped out of his zombie state and he rubbed his head and asked, "what happened?" Brian answered "you were zombieafied." Chris shook his head and got up and stood beside Brian with Brian helping him up.

Everyone stared at the huge boulder Jerraid and Mike were standing on and they were gone. Dojo said to the xiaolin monks "I'm sorry to say that Jerraid has found our stack of wu!" "There are more," asked Marco. Dojo answered "there has been more we were saving our half for an emergency". Ethan then said, "well, no time like the present, where are they?" Dojo answered at the Xiaolin Temple in a secret hidey-hole. Marco then said "Let's go and get them". Everyone agreed and Dojo turned into his bigger form and everyone hoped on awaiting to see what shen gong wu they have and if they will be enough to make Mike come to his senses.


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of Jerraid

Chapter 7- The Return of Jerraid

Once they got to the temple they all saw that the Xiaolin Temple looked different in a way. They all walked in and the Xiaolin Temple was completely ruined! Dojo quickly slitthered to the Xiaolin Volt and looked under the first step. "Their all gone!" exclaimed Dojo. "What are gone?" asked Marco. Dojo answered "all the shen gong wu we came to get!" "All of them?" asked Chris. Dojo answered "all but seven, the Star Hinabi, the Fist of Tebigong , The Sword of the Storm, The Orb of Tornabi, The Shadow of Fear . The Thorn of Thunderbolt and the Silver Manta Ray. Jamie then said "can I have the Star Hinabi, Kimikos hands has touched it. Jamie then drooled. Master Fung ran into the room and shouted "they took our shen gong wu stake!" Brian answered "old news". 

Master Fung then walked up to them and motioned the warriors to come with him to the garden. Everyone followed. Master Fung pointed to the mats where they got there robes and sashes and he said "please, sit". Everyone sat down awaiting what news Master Fung had.

Master Fung grabbed the shen gong wu bag from Dojo and walked over to Chris and handed him the Star Hinabi. Master Fung said "now Chris you may control the Star Hinabis power with your fire ability". Jamie groaned at Master Fung then he looked at Chris angerly. "Why don't I get the Kim Star?" he asked quickly. Master Fung handed Jamie the Orb of Tornami and answered "because you are the Xiaolin Dragon of water". Jamie groaned again and looked at Eric awaiting the next possesion. Master Fung said "by the way Jamie, you may use that orb with your water element". He walked over to Eric and pulled out the Sword of the Storm, he tell said "Eric, you may use this sword with your wind element". Eric smiled and said, "you shouldn't have gave me a sword". Eric grinned. He then walked over to Ethan and said "Ethan, the dragon of earth I give you this fist to defeat the evil within Mike" Master Fung added him the Fist of Tebigong and he walked over to Marco and said "Marco I give you this". He gave Marco the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Master Fung said "since I haven't encountered a light element fused with a shen gong wu then this should be interesting". He then walked over to Brian and said "I haven't encountered your element either and he gives Brian the Silver Manta Ray.

Dojo then slitthered in quickly and shouted "Shen gong wu alert!" He changed into his bigger form. The team hoped on.

"What's the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Brian. Dojo answered "It's called the Saber Stone, once activated it can change your hand into any object. Such as an Axe or a Sword. Eric brightened up; "I love that shen gong wu". "Ya, but Kim doesn't" Jamie said. "Crown of Taiju!" exclaimed Jamie. Kimiko Tohomiko appeared and they kissed. Brian looked at him suspiciously.

Dojo started to shake violently. "Another Shen Gong Wu!" exclaimed Dojo. Kimiko opened the scroll. "It's called the Multiple Blade, once activated it turns into different blades with different powers". Jamie drooled beside her.

"Let's split up" Marco said. "Good idea" Ethan said. "Ethan, Brian and Eric go for the Multiple Blade and, Brian, Marco, Jamie and I will go for the Saber Stone" said Chris. Dojo suggested "sounds good to me". Dojo dropped off Ethan, Marco and Eric off at a dessert and Dojo flew off toward the Saber Stone with the others in at a top of a mountain. Dojo saw the Saber Stone first. 

"I see the shen gong wu!" exclaimed Dojo. At that time Jerraid appeared from nowhere and grabs the Saber Stone. Jamie and Marco quickly leaped into the air and grabbed the Saber Stone before Jerraid could claim it as his own. Jerraid exclaimed "I guessing it's a xiaolin showdown". Jerraid pulled out the Shroud of Shadows and said "My Shroud of Shadows Mind Reader Conch, versus your guyses Colorless Cross and Crown of Taiju, the game is Steal the wu". Jamie, Marco and Jerraid all exclaimed "Let's Go Xiaolin Showdown".


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Showdown

Chapter 8- The Showdown between Jerraid, Jamie and Marco

The field became dark and the sky became gray a crow squotked and they all shivered. Marco asked "Jamie, is this your idea of a showdown?" Jamie answered "no…"

Jerraid laughed evilly while they were talking and Jerraid turned on his Helibot and flew toward the two boys. Jamie jumped and hopped on the back of Jerraid, Marco jumped in the air and shouted, "Light!" It blinded Jerraid and Jamie reached for Jerraids Shroud of Shadows and yanked from his hands.

Jerraid got his sight back and noticed the Shroud was gone! "Mind Reader Conch!" Jerraid shouted. He aimed it toward Jamie, Jamie was thinking I wonder what Kim is doing right now? Jerraid looked strangely at Jamie and pointed it to Marco, Marco was thinking I will flip, use my light ability and grabs Jerraids Mind Reader Conch!

Marco flipped toward Jarraid and he started to yell "Light!" but all that came out was "Li" then Jerraid punched Marco in the stomach. Marco fell to the ground and Jamie ran to see if he was okay. Marco opened his eyes and saw Jamie, Marco said "I can't go on, you capture the wu". He smiled at Jamie.

Jamie was filled with rage like Marco was Kim and he flew in the air, foot forward and kicked Jerraids Helibot, it busted and Jerraid fell to the pitch black ground beside Marco, Marco reached out and grabbed Jerraids shen gong wu.

Jerraid opened his eyes and everything was normal again. "Did I lose?" asked Jerraid. Wuya answered "yes, your just like your brother!" Jerraid walked off and Wuya followed.

"Good job!" exclaimed Brian to Marco and Jamie, he gave them the thumbs up. Chris said "Ya, but I need to know where Mike is!" Dojo turned into his huge form and the team hoped on to find the rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Mike and the Shen Gong Wu

Chapter 9- Mike and the shen gong wu

Dojo and the rest reached the others and when they saw them they were lying on the ground face toward it. They all raced toward them and kneeled on the ground to see if they were okay. Ethan opened his eyes and got up slowly. He mummered "Mike, evil, shen gong wu, have". He fell back on the ground. Then Eric and Brian got up and they leaned against a near by boulder.

The others reached toward to get Ethan up. They pulled and Ethan pulled his weight and stode up. Ethan exclaimed "I must not let Mike win, I must not let Mike win!" he turned around and banged his fist against the boulder. They all rested on Dojo.

An hour later they all woke up and Brian, Eric and Ethan descriped the fight. Eric exclaimed "He kicked out butts in the showdown and the showdown was fighting will shen gong wu". He got the best of us and. Ethan butted in "and he got our shen gong wu, darn him!". Brian exclaimed "We need to find him!" 

Mike appeared from a shadow on top of the boulder and said "You don't need to I'm here!" His eyes glowed red. Jerraid was behind him with Wuya in the middle. "Beat them!" yelled Wuya. Jerraid said "Yes Mike, destroy them!"


	10. Chapter 10: Ethan and Mike

Chapter 10- Ethan and Mike

Mike jumped from the boulder and the wind blew slowly by, everthing was quit. Then Chris exclaimed "you don't have to do this". Mikes eyes glew red and he exclaimed "yes I do, Night Crawler, Darkness!" A shadow creature crawled from Mikes hand and attacked the warriors.

"You scared to attack us head on?" asked Brian. That got Mike mad and he leaped in the air and shouted "Darkness!" A dark beam came from his hands and the surronding became dark and the beam blasted everyone, so Mike thought. The smoke cleared and the surronding started to turn light again and who was remaining, Ethan! 

Ethan was protected from the beam by a boulder he moved in his way. Ethans head was down and when he looked up his eyes were yellow, he starred at the evil Mike and yelled "Mike, your going down!" He leaped at him with a rocky fist and tried to punch Mike, Mike blocked and then Ethan tried to kick Mike, Mike grabbed his foot and held him in the air. Ethan reached up and punched Mike, Mikes eyes quickly turned black, then red again.

Mike jumped above Ethan and yelled "Darkness!" the field became dark again and Ethan closed his eyes. Ethan now could hear everything around . Ethan heard a blast and leaped to the right and turned around and the field became so that Ethan could see. Mike was standing in the sky grinning at Ethan.

Mike shouted "Night Crawler, Darkness!" A shadow beast came out of his hand and targeted Ethan, Ethan got plundered into the ground, hard! Mike landed on the ground in front of Ethan and grinned then he began to laugh. Jerraid exclaimed "know that's an evil laugh!" Wuya rolled her eyes.

Wuya exclaimed "finish him!" Mike reached his hand toward Ethans and smiled. Ethan got up and grabbed his hand. "Will you join us?" asked Mike. Ethan looked around and looked at his fallen friends. Ethan looked at Mike, then at his friends and said "I will join you!" Mike tapped Ethan on the back and a chinese symbol of darkness came upon him. Ethan yelled in pain and then there was a bright light brown flash of light with a mixture of black and when the smoke cleared from the light Ethan was standing there face down, he looked up and his eyes glowed red. Jerraid exclaimed "what!" Wuya yelled "NOOOO!" Mike looked at him and said "welcome to the team, partner!"

TO BE CONTINUED…………………..


	11. Chapter 11: Why Ethan? Why!

Chapter 11: Why Ethan? Why!

Mike reached out his hand and offered it to Ethan. Ethan toke his hand and slowly got up from the torn ground below him. Ethan glared at Mike then at Jerraid and Wuya. Jerraid froze in shock.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and asked slowly "Why Ethan, Why?" Ethan glared at Chris as Chris was slowly getting up. Ethan threw out his hand toward Chris and a spiked boulder came out from the ground below Chris. Ethan then yelled "I became evil, because that is the only way to get through!" Chris asked again, "Through what?" Ethan glared at him and turned away.

Mike patted Ethan on the back and told him "Come my partner in evil, we will now flee". Ethan threw his hand toward the ground and a slit of ground come over Ethan and Mike. Ethan threw out his hand in front and the slit of ground went in the direction. 

Jerraid activated his Heli-bot and Wuya followed screaming "Why did Mike turn Ethan evil! That's the last thing he wants to do!" Chris thought to himself, Why Ethan? What's his plan? 

Chris got up fully after being injured by the spiked boulder. He shoke the other monks as they slowly got up. Jamie got up dripping with sweat. Marco then got up and shook his head to regain his consionios. Brain got up and yelled "Yo, Eric get up!" Eric got up thinking he was gonna get attacked. Everyone laughed at Eric. 

Chris then explained to the new monks what happened why they were knocked out. "No way!" yelled Jamie. Eric said "yes way". As he stared into the direction Ethan and Mike went.

Chris announced "We must go after them!" Brian responded "What's the point, Ethans and Mike will just destroy us…" Master Fung then appeared from thin air and announced "Congratulations, your skills have been proven, you know have a new team attack. The Element Formation. With this your powers will grow". Master Fung dissapears.

"Well, let's do it!" yelled Marco. He put his hand out, thinking that the others would put it on top. They did. Then they all yelled "Let's do it!" They used their elements together to form a transporting vehicle that of different colors to lead them to Ethan, Mike, Jack and Wuya. Glaring into the moonlight. Chris mummered "Ethan, you can stop this I know you can".


	12. Chapter 12: One Trapped

Chapter 12: Trapped in the Ying-Yang World

The monks go on into the darkness. Marco yelled "Light!" Light glew all around and the monks looked blankly at a tall black tower of darkness. "Looks like we found them" Chris said. They all looked at it. It had a darkness like face with large red eyes looking straight at the monks. "What's going on?" asked Brian.  
Everyone looked at him. "What's going on, what do you mean?" asked Dojo.

Brian then yelled him horror! Everyones heart was beating. Brian dissapears behind a large swirled white and bluish black circle. Dojo glared at the portal as it closes. "oh no" Dojo said. "What!" asked Chris. Dojo answered "Brian was just taken to the…" Dojo shivers. "The Ying-Yang World". "The what!" asked Jamie. Chris answered looking over his shoulder "the Ying-Yang world". Eric asked "What's that?" Dojo responded, "The Ying-Yang portal only appears by the usage of the Ying or Yang Yo-Yo. If you come out of the Ying-Yang World without both wu then you turn evil!"

Marco asked "What does this mean?" Dojo said "It means that Mike is among us. This very moment!" Everyone froze and then heard a slight noise. They got into fighting poses. "It's started, the down of darkness!" exclaimed Chris.


End file.
